Tigress' Song
by Goddess of Imaginary
Summary: Po is in love with a red fox called Isabella, and Tigress feels bad about it. Tomorrow is Halloween, and she has an idea to express her feelings! What can go wrong? Isabella is just a normal girl...Right?
1. Confession

**A/N: Hello guys and girls! First of all I know I have a story to continue, BUT I just cannot forget about this idea!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung fu Panda or Sally's song. Dreamworks own Kung fu Panda and Amy Lee owns Sally's Song, I guess...**

**Enough chat! On with the story!**

It was a beautiful day at the Jade Palace. And everybody was happy because tomorrow was Halloween. All but one. The feline master was feeling great pain since the Dragon Warrior found himself a girlfriend. She was a red fox, and her name was Isabella. She had green eyes and she was very beautiful. Po tried to convince Isabella to meet Tigres, but she refused everytime. Po told everything about his dates with Isabella. How beautiful she was or that he was so happy that someone had finally accepted his love. Tigress listened with a smile on her face. But inside, her heart shattered everytime he told how much he loves the red fox.

The tiger master started to have feelings for the panda after the defeat of Lord Shen. The hug she gave, the way he held her hand, the warm bear hug she recieved, his goofy smile, his jade green eyes, his clumsiness... She felt warm inside everytime she thought of these things. She tried to be happy for him. But her heart refused to give in. Now, amber eyed feline was laying on her bed, and was trying to find a special way to tell her feelings towards him. Then she heard a knock:

''Tigress, it's me, Viper. I brought some noodles for you.'' Tigress sighed ''Come in.'' The green tree viper slithered inside and closed the door gently. She slowly put the bowl on her nightstand. And tried to start a conversation with the tiger.

''Soooo... What are you going to do tomorrow?'' Tigress paused a little ''I-''

''Oh come on sis! I know that something is wrong! Why don't you tell me about it?'' Tigress was a little shocked, but recovered quickly. She sighed and told eveything to her sister.

''Uhm... I think... I'm in love with... Po'' Viper's eyes widened. Then she gave a knowing smile. Tigress continued. ''And I want to tell him how I feel. I want to show him that I can actually feel... That I'm not made of stone...'' Tigress started to frown a little. But Viper was in deep thought. She suddenly shouted;

''I FOUND IT!'' With that unexpected shout, feline jumped a little. Then she asked ''What did you find?'' Viper asked a question instead of answering ''Did you ever wrote a poem or something like that for Po?'' Tigress thought a little ''Uhm.. Actually...'' Viper gave a big smile and gestured her to continue. Tigress sighed. ''I wrote a...song for him'' Viper was in shock ''No way!'' Tigress opened a drawer. There were scrolls, ink and a feather pencil. She took a jade green scroll and handed it to Viper. Who was still in shock. Viper opened the scroll. Her eyes darted on the scroll as her smile grew bigger after every sentence. At last she gave a sad smile:

''Tigress, it's...it's beautiful! You have to sing it tomorrow for Po!'' Tigress felt uneasy towards this idea. '' Viper, I'm not really-'' Viper sent her a death glare and talked slowly, with a threating voice ''I said, . .Sign. Got it?'' Tigress noded slowly and Viper was her old self again '' Good!'' she said happily ''Okay, now I have to find some musicians, some make up and a dress-'' Tigress cut her '' Viper.'' The green serpent stopped talking. The feline continued with a warm smile and hugged her ''Thank you, sis.'' Viper smiled, too and hugged her tiger sister back.

**A/N: I know, short chapter. But this story is not really long. It'll be three chapters, I guess.**

**If you want me to continue, of if you want me to stop writing and quit fanfiction forever, leave a review! I will be very happy if you fav and follow this!**

**Thank you for your time and see ya in the next chap!**


	2. Patience

**A/N: Hello again! I hope this chapter will make you happy. You know, it's longer than the first one...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung fu Panda or Sally's Song. I just own Isabella and the plot.**

**Please enjoy!**

_*At the same time with Po and Isabella*_

Po and Isabella were holding each others hands while walking in the village. Isabella told Po that she wanted to go to shopping and Po asked if he could join her. After Isabella accepted his offer, they started to walk through the stores. Then Isabella suddenly saw a dress which was green and had lotus patterns on it. She ran to that shop when Po was looking for a gift. After Halloween, he was going to celebrate his Dad, Mr Ping's, birthday. Po then saw a shop which sold bamboo furnitures. He was going to buy the same ones which he ate when he was little. He chuckled a little at the memory and started to look for the right ones. After he finally found them, he paid for them and asked the owner if he can deliver those to the noodle shop after Halloween. Owner said ''Of course Dragon Warrior'' and bowed as Po made his way towards Isabella.

Isabella was in love with that dress. She looked at it wide eyed, mouth agape and full of happiness. Po came next to her ''Hello honey. Found anything you like?'' Isabella shouted ''Yes!Yes!Yes! YES!'' Po was taken aback a little when she shouted. He asked ''Which one sweetheart?'' She suddenly threw the dreaa to the panda. Po backed away a little by the sudden move. When he looked at the dress all he could say was ''Wow...'' Isabella was still in Imaginary. She dreamt of paper flowers, purple sky and candy clouds. She was like a child who wanted a toy and dreamt about it every night. Po saw her happiness and asked the owner its cost. ''1000 yuan, sir.'' Po's mouth hung open. He slowly closed his mouth and made sure he heard right. ''Sorry?'' Owner started to explain ''Sir, this was the empress' favorite clothing. My master bought it from the prince. This is made of softest silk and I'm sure it will look very good on this lady. Her eyes matches his dress perfectly.'' The goose owner looked at the Dragon Warrior ''Sweety, I'm sorry but, I bought my Dad his gift and I don't have money left. Isabella was freaking out ''You did what?! Dragon Warrior! You have to buy this to me! Look at it!'' She gave Po a puppy-eyed-look and Po sighed. ''Hun, I'm sorry I can't.'' Isabella opened her mouth to shout ''You can't? YOU CAN'T?! I don't understand! I thought you loved me!'' Po tried to explain but was cut by Isabella again. ''Bella, look-'' ''NO! I've had enough.'' with that she left and Po sighed. Little did they know a pair of familiar amber eyes was watching them all the time...

_*At night by the Peach Tree*_

Po was eating a peach as he thought about today's events. He sighed. He thought that she would understand. Tigress saw the panda's saddnes behind those jade eyes and decided to comfort him.

''Hello.'' Po was surprised by the tiger's appearrence. ''Oh, hi Tigress. Didn't see you were there'' as he turned to face the tiger. Po patted a spot next to him and Tigress sat down. Po offered her a peach which she accepted happily. ''So, Po. What's wrong?'' Po froze. _Is it THAT obvious? _he thought. He sighed in defeat and started telling.

''Today I went down to look for a gift.'' Tigress cut in ''Your father's birthday, right?'' he looked surprised but nodded slowly. ''Yeah... Anyway, after I bought the gift, Isabella came and showed me a dress. I told her that it was beauiful and I did't have enough money, but she got angry and left.'' Tigress was shocked ''That's it? She did this for a dress?'' Po nodded again. Tigress sighed. She wanted to tell him that she loved her and that bitch didn't deserve her. But she decided to wait for tomorrow. ''Po, don't be sad. Maybe she was upset or something and when you said you didn't have enough money, she didn't understand that how much you would get hurt. I'm sure she has an explanation.'' Po smiled. ''Thanks Tigress.'' He hugged her and she hugged back. He continued ''I'm very lucky to have a best friend like you.'' Tigress smiled and fought back tears. ''You're welcome. I'll be there anytime you need.''

_*With Isabella*_

**Isabella's POV**

Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Oh, I shouldn't have shouted at him like that. But he had to buy me that dress. Uh, now I have to say 'I'm sorry my Dragon Warrior and I still love you.' I hope that tiger bitch won't do anything to ruin this... Oh! I finally found him... What's that tiger doing here! Ugh I will deal with her later. Wonder what they're talking about ''...after I bought the gift, Isabella came and showed me a dress. I told her that it was beauiful and I did't have enough money, but she got angry and left.'' That tiger looked shocked ''That's it? She did this for a dress?'' Yeah bitch! I did it for a dress! I'm not a tomboy like you! ''Po, don't be sad. Maybe she was upset or something and when you said you didn't have enough money, she didn't understand that how much you would get hurt. I'm sure she has an explanation.'' Wow, I can't believe that she said this... ''Thanks Tigress.'' he hugged that tiger and continued to speak ''I'm very lucky to have a best friend like you.'' I couldn't see his face, but that tiger was feeling a great pain. I grinned evilly. It was obvious that she would cry at any moment. ''You're welcome. I'll be there anytime you need.'' Okay, that's enough, it's my turn. I started to walk slowly towards them. I won't give up that easily. He. Is. Mine.

**Normal POV**

Isabella slowly approached the panda and the tiger. They broke the hug and Po looked at Tigress. She nodded slowly and Po tried to start a conversation. ''Uhm...H-hello...hun...'' Isabella put on an innocent look and started talking ''Look, honey, I'm sorry for what happened today. I don't know what's gotten in me.'' she paused. _I know what; the devil itself_. Tigress thought as she tried not to growl. Isabella continued ''Sweety, I love you so much. Do you forgive me?'' She tried to look really guilty and Po bought it. But Tigress didn't. Po smiled as Tigress got up ''So, I'll leave you two alone.'' and she tried to smile. She turned around and when she did her smile turned into a snarl. _I hope that will be worth it, Viper..._

**A/N: The end is near! Stay tuned and please review!**


	3. True Love

**A/N: Hello dudes and dudettes! I'm back! Aaaannndd this isn't the last chapter! There will be another one! Get ready to the biggest shock of your life!**

**By the way, here is a link for the song;**

** watch?v=RQj2iOEx-V8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung fu Panda, Sally's Song or 'the Surprise' in the next chap. ;)**

**Please enjoy!**

_*Halloween*_

Today was Halloween and Po was really happy that his lover wasn't angry at him anymore. Little did he know that the red fox had different plans. Today Master Shifu gave the day off and went to control the last touches for the festival in the valley. As the students went to eat breakfast, every single one of them was excited. But a familiar tiger warrior was the most excited. She was going to confess her love for the panda master! This was going to be the most beautiful day of her life... Or the worst. She didn't know if the Dragon Warrior loved her back. For that, she was a little nervous.

After breakfast, everybody went to their own rooms, except Viper, to get ready for Halloween. The serpent master went to the feline's room. She wanted to make sure that everything was okay. She knocked the door gently as she waited for a 'Come in'. After she recieved it, she slithered inside and closed the paper door slowly. She had a big box in her tail. Tigress went to her closet and looked for her dress and shoes. After she wore them, Viper opened the big box to reveal make-up. When Viper was finished, the tiger helped her to put on her make-up.

''Is everything ready?'' Tigress asked, a little nervous. Viper smiled a knowing smile and answered. ''Yes, Tigress. Now, I'm going to look one last time to make sure, okay?'' Tigress sighed and nodded slowly. Viper smiled again and went outside to find the male students with their costumes: Mantis looked like a zombie, it was obvious that Crane helped him with that. Monkey was wearing a costume which had a skeleton pattern on it. Crane was wearing ripped pants with a pale grey colour, and has used white make-up to make himself look like a ghost. Po was wearing a black cloak and had fake vampire teeth. He was also wearing blood-red pants. As Viper came out all males turned to look at her costume; she was wearing white bandages all over her body. And her eyes and mouth weren't wrapped with them. But she used make-up to make her skin look pale like Crane and Mantis. Viper spoke '' Guys, you look amazing!'' Po smiled ''Not as much as you're Viper.'' Viper smiled, too ''Women skills'' Everybody chuckled then Mantis spoke up ''Where's Tigress?'' Viper tried to help her striped friend '' Oh, uhm... She is getting ready! She said she will catch up with us in front of the big stage.'' Males nodded and Viper sighed. She looked at her sister's room one last time and went out with the others.

Po went to take Isabella while the others were having fun. Isabella was waiting for him at a restaurant. When Po came she stood up. She was wearing a white dress with white angel wing with a halo on her head. She smiled warmly and greeted Po. ''Hello sweety'' Po smiled happily ''Hello, my heart'' Isabella's smile grew bigger at this. As Po lead her to the stage, Viper was in the backstage, she was preparing the musicians. After she was finished, she went back to her friends. When she came back, she saw Po and Isabella with the others. She bit her tongue for not to hiss at the red fox. She tried to smile as she hoped that Tigress will be there soon.

The teenagers sang the songs they wrote as the older ones were after them. Everybody clapped and cheered as they listened to the last song. Then a white rabbit with a zombie make-up came as he announced the last song.

''Ladies and gentleman, I'm very glad that you are enjoying this show. And we aren't finished yet. There is one last song from Master Tigress to her lover!'' Everyone was shocked. But Viper was smiling. Crane's lower beak was hanging while the males were trying to close their mouths. Isabella's eyes widened as she heard the name. Then her shock turned to rage.

Everybody stopped cheering as they heard a high-heel sound. They turned to stage to see a piano and a harp. A male balck panther was playing the drums as a male cheetah played the piano. What shocked them was to see Tigress with a black, long sleeved dress. The sleeves were wide and the dress came to her knees. She was wearing high-heeled boots and had a red crescent moon shaped necklace. She had a red lipstick and black eyeshadow. Her fur looked pale because of make-up. She had stiches on her legs and arms, but the most noticable ones were on her neck and on her face. The one on her neck looked like a necklace and the one one her right eye missed her eyes with inches (like Sally in Nightmare Before Christmas).

She slowly walked to the chair near the harp, sat down and started to sing.

**(START)**

_I sense there's something in the wind_

_It feels like tragedy's at hand_

_And though I'd like to stand by him,_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have;_

_The worst is just around the bend_

Everybody was in shock that she had a soothing and angelic voice. Everybody was thinking the same: who is this person she is in love with?

_And does he notice, my feelings for him?_

_And will he see, how much he means to me?_

_I think it's not to be..._

Crowd looked a little sad when she said 'I think it's not to be' The masters of the Jade Palace looked confused, too. Everybody waited for a sign for that person.

_What will become of my dear friend?_

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

_Although I'd like to join the crowd,_

_In their enthusiastic cloud,_

_Try as I may it doesn't last_

Her dear friend? The one who leads them? Her only friends were the rest of the Furious Five and Po. But who led them was...Po...

_And will we ever, end up together?_

_Oh..._

Po was lost in his thoughts when an idea hit him hard: what if that 'mysterious he' was him? Po's eyes widened._ It is impossible! _He thought. _I am a fat, clumsy panda! But she is a hardcore, strong...beautiful, clever-Wait, what? _Po's eyes widened once more. _Am I in love with her? _It was possible... Her smile, her amber eyes, her kind voice... Everything was perfect for him. She was trying to be nice to Isabella, so he won't be sad. His thoughts were interrupted when Tigress turned to harp and started to play it.

_And will we ever,_

_End up together?_

_No, I think not, it's never to become,_

_For I am not... the one_

_No_. Po thought. _You ARE the one. _He started to walk to the stage as Tigress looked at him, confused. She got up from the chair and when she did, she was greeted by a pair of black arms. This time she hugged back. She whispered slowly ''You got my message, I guess.'' Po was fighting back tears. ''I'm sorry. I was so blind to see how much you mean to me. Isabella is nothing for me now... I love you.'' Tigress smiled ''I love you, too.''

Isabella was watching the couple in shock. She was in great rage. Then she did the least expected thing.

She threw a blade at Po.

**A/N: DUN-DUN-DUHHHHHHH!**

**o.O OMG OMG OMG! SHE THREW A BLADE AT PO! I HOPE HE WILL BE SAFE! REVIEW AND WRITE YOUR GUESSES LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!**


	4. Happy Ending?

**A/N: Heeeelllloooooo!...Okay, okay! I know that this update is late! But I was not in the mood to write another chapter! I'm still not. Because of that ths chapter is short. And I have another surprise for you. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung fu Panda or Sally's song. I just own my OC, Isabella, and the plot.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

While hugging the love of her life, feline warrior's ear twichted and she pushed Po ou of the way. The blade missed Tigress by inches as some of her fur was cut (like the time when Shen was trying to hit Po with one of his blades). The female tiger growled as she felt a little pain on her shoulder. She ignored it and ran after the red fox. Po and the reest of the Five were right behind her. After a little chase in the village, Tigress jumped and landed on Isabella. The green eyed fox struggled to get free. ''Tigress!'' As the tiger warrior heard her beloved ones voice she accidentally let go a little the fox's arm. Isabella kicked Tigress and started to run again. Po ran to Tigress as the others went after the fox. ''Are you okay?'' asked the worried panda. Tigress smiled and said ''Yes, I am. Let's catch this fox.'' They both grinned and ran off.

Isabella was having a hard time on running. When Tigress pinned her to the ground, she felt pain at her ankle. The was breathing hard and hissing in pain. After Tigress and Po joined the group, Viper used the bandages on her body to catch Isabella. Isabella fell to the ground with a loud thud as the warriors surrounded her. Monkey and Crane were holding her as she was glaring the daggers at Po and Tigress. Po said ''Sorry, Isabella. But I found my _real_ love.'' as he lifted Tigress' chin to meet his eyes.

There were inches between them as they heard a chuckle, which turned to a maniacal laugh. Isabella was in tears becuase of laughing. When she was finished, she spoke ''Me? In a love with a big, fat PANDA! NOT EVEN IN MY DREAMS!'' She started to laugh as Po was fightting back tears. Tigress saw this and tried to comfort Po. ''Don't worry, my love. You don't need that bitch's love.'' She smiled as Po's eyes widened a little. Po never heard her swear before. He started to smile, too. As the fox's recovered again. Mantis asked ''So, what were you doing with Po? I mean, what was your real purpose for being with him?'' Isabella grinned and said. ''Thank God! Someone finally asked that question!'' She chuckled again and continued ''The emperor's brother wants you dead and I'm an assasin. My job was killing you. But that brat had to get in my way!'' she said a she turned to Tigress. Tigress growled in turn and Po squeezed her paw gently. Tigress turned her head to him and smiled a little.

Isabella was laughing again ''Oh look at that! The fat panda and the monster finally found their lovers!'' She was going to laugh again but Viper smacked on her pressure point. Everybody was looking at her ''What? She was annoying me!'' Everybody laughed a little at that and they returned to festival. Tigress and Po were walking behind the group as Tigress stumbled a little. ''Are you okay?'' Tigress held her head and didn't answer. Po held her close as she started to shake and fainted in Po's arms. Then Po saw a little needle on her shoulder and his eyes widened. He whispered slowly ''Isabella...''

**A/N: WOOHOOOO! ANOTHER CLIFF-HANGER!... Wait, this isn't good, is it? But we're coming to an end! Did you forgive me? No? *sigh* Okay. Review please!**


	5. Our Love Story

**A/N: Uhm... *cough* H-hello...guys... PLEASE FORGIVE ME I HAVE AN EXAM AND I HAVE TO STUDY! Anyways *sob* this is the end of our story *sob* but the beginning of something *sob* beautiful for *sob* our heros! *cries and sobs uncontrollably***

Two days.

It has been two days since Po saw those fiery amber eyes.

They got her to the hospital as fast as possible. Doctors tried to understand the poison, but that was a uniqe one. They couldn't find an antidote for that poison. Nurses removed her make-up and cosume. But her skin still looked pale. She had a white dress now. Viper was still sobbing beside Tigress while Po was holding her hand. The others exept Shifu, hung their heads. Shifu was trying to meditate and hold his tears. Everybody was in their own world, but their minds were one. They didn't fight the flashbacks as they flowed in their minds.

The day Tigress met Shifu.

The moment she made the Yin-Yang symbol with dominoes.

Her first day at the Jade Palace.

The day she first saw Viper while she was dancing with her ribbon.

The first time Tigress saw one of Crane's paintings and told him that they were amazing.

The first prank that Monkey and Mantis pulled on her.

The day she became a master.

The day Po became the Dragon Warrior.

The moment she pushed Po out of the way.

And the song she sang for her lover.

They were all crying now. It was impossible to hold the tears. Viper was sobbing uncontrollably as Crane hugged her with his wings. They all stopped when they heard a 'beep' sound. They turned to the machine which showed Tigress' heartbeats. They were becoming less and less with every second. Everybody's eyes widened. Viper sobbed harder as Crane hugged her tighter. Po was holding Tigress' hand tighter. Two nurses came and took Tigress. Po was becoming more nervous. He tried to run after them but he fainted.

...

Everywhere was white. He shielded his eyes with his paw. But soon, his surroundings began to change. He was at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. He looked around but saw nobody. Then, he heard a familiar voice ''It's been a long time, young Po.'' Po quickly turned around to see Master Oogway with a warm smile. ''Master Oogway! Where am I? Is Tigress okay?'' Oogway chuckled and answered ''You are with me in the Heaven.'' Po's eyes widened ''That's...AWESOME! Wait, what? Am I... dead?'' Oogway chuckled again ''No, my friend. You are here to help Tigress.'' Po was getting excited ''Really? What can I do for her?'' Oogway smiled ''You have to save her.'' Po looked down and asked ''But...How?'' When he lifted his head, Oogway was gone.

Suddenly, his surroundings changed again. Now, he was looking to a beautiful scene; there was an ocean and it was sunset. The colours in the sky and sun's reflection could be seen on the ocean. ''Wow...'' ''I see you're enjoying the sight.'' said a familiar voice. But that wasn't Master Oogway, it was- ''Tigress!'' Po turned around to see Tigress lying. She still looked pale and she was still wearing the white dress. She was smiling at him. Po quickly ran to her and hugged her tight. Tigress coughed ''Po-too tight-can't breathe'' Po released her as he looked into that amber eyes again. Those eyes... There was still a fire in them. She spoke again ''Po, I wanted to see one last time before I say goodbye.'' Po's eyes widened ''No! No, you're not! You're coming with me!'' Tigress chucled ''But, I can't...'' Po tried to convince her ''You can and you will come with me!'' The fire in those amber eyes were fading ''I love you Po.'' Her breathing slowed ''No, no! Tigress, please!'' Po pleaded as Tigress smiled again '' Tell the Five and Shifu that I'm sorry and I love them with all my heart. They were like a family I never had...'' Po was crying ''Goodbye, Po.'' Those were her last words before a tear fell on a pattern on her forehead. She was still smiling. She was at peace. She was fading, but Po was still determined.

He took a deep breath and kissed her as tears flowed down on her face. He was holding her tighter and tighter with each breath. Then, he sensed something. Tigress' was stirring. He let go of her as she began to shine brighter. It was finally sunset and there was an orange glow as the sun setted. With tha orange light, Tigress' eyes opened and they were as orange as the light. The light faded as Tigress blinked. Po smiled happily as he hugged her again. Tigres smiled and hugged her again. ''Congratulations, young Po.'' They broke the hug as they turned to Oogway. ''How...?'' was all he can say. Oogway chuckled ''You saved her with your chi and your pure heart. When you kissed her, some of your chi brightened the light in her heart. Your pure heart helped you to kiss her.'' Po and Tigress looked at each other as they said in perfect sync. ''I love you.''

...

Po woke up and saw the Shifu and the rest of the Five around him. He ignored them and ran to Tigress. She was still unconsious. Po stopped the nurses and kissed her. The time stopped as their lips met. After thirty seconds, he broke the kiss. Tigress was still laying here. He couldn't see the amber eyes. Again. Viper slithered towards Tigress, and looked at her. After some silent seconds, she wrapped herself around her. The others came and hugged her, too. They stood there, motionless. Then, one of them moved. A pair of orange arms wrapped themself around the warriors. Everybody's eyes widened. ''Hello guys.'' said the amber eyed feline. The other started to shout and hug tighter. ''Can't-breathe'' They released the tiger. She stood up and kissed Po. They broke soon and looked at each other's eyes. That was their story. The beginning of their unique love story...

**A/N: Ahhh... I love happy endings. *wipes a tear* So... I would really like to read you ideas. Please review.**

_***ATTENTION***_

**Guys, I need ideas for my story, Light vs Darkness. Please PM me or leave a review.**


End file.
